(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an air cleaning system and method for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an air cleaning system and method for a vehicle capable of effectively removing contaminants, such as fine dust, from air in a vehicle interior.
(b) Background Art
In general, vehicles typically include an air conditioning system (or an air conditioner) which creates a comfortable environment for occupants by maintaining a suitable interior temperature in such a manner that inside/outside air is heated or cooled and made to flow into or circulate within the vehicle interior. Most vehicle air conditioning systems include a cooling device for cooling the vehicle interior and a heating device for heating the vehicle interior.
In recent years, vehicle air conditioning systems have also been equipped with a cluster ionizer for suppressing mold in order to alleviate a problem in which mold and the like are generated in the vehicle interior due to high indoor humidity. The cluster ionizer is operated by power applied thereto to generate anions and cations and releases the generated anions and cations into air, which is moved to an air outlet on an air purification passage, for sterilizing and deodorizing air to suppress bacteria and mold.
Meanwhile, there is a likelihood of contamination in the vehicle interior because it is small and sealed. In addition, air contamination of the interior can be further increased due to a variety of contaminants, such as fine dust, being introduced into the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.